


A Touch, A Breath

by unsettled



Category: Mojo - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby doesn't touch him like all of the others – like any of the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch, A Breath

Baby doesn't touch him like all of the others – like any of the others. Every single touch, no matter how innocent, how comforting, how without any intent to proceed past casual and friendly, is accompanied by a glance, that asks the same question; 'can I?'

No, not even 'can I?', but 'is this ok?'. Because Baby knows that he'll agree to things he doesn't want, _doesn't want_ , if it will settle things, if it will give him a chance at something he wants.

But he wants to tell Baby, it's ok, ok for real, because ... because he's always looked at Baby, always noticed Baby looking back, even if neither of them ever dared do anything, never dared acknowledge that there was a _want_ there.

He doesn't really mind Baby's hands on him.


End file.
